


The true hero.

by Reaper_Chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Judgement, Villain who's really sweet and isn't really bad., heros?, powers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Chan/pseuds/Reaper_Chan
Summary: Join Lucas Byron  as he tells his side of the hero and villain cliche.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is written like a journal. the next chapters are written in script.

“They say that every good story needs three things a hero, a storyline. And a villain. Although most times you only get the hero’s side of things or a bystander . But I intend to change that. My name is Lucas Byron I am 16 and I’m a villain in the city of Eyross. And this is my side of the story.”  
I live in a world where everyone has some form of super powers...well almost everyone..I was born as a statistical anomaly..in layman's terms I was powerless...just a small insignificant person in a world where everyone was so amazing… so I did what I could to survive..if that means being a villain then so be it...but now i suppose you want to hear what is happening currently..so here you go..I'm afraid I'm not good with words..so good luck making any sense of this..  
January 3, 2014. I have started a little journal on how well I am doing with life. I don’t know how I feel about writing down all my failures. But whatever, so this is how my day went so far I got my butt kicked hard and I was running for my life from “captain technical” Aka The Techy. Her powers mostly consist of shooting code from her hands and programming the world around her, now how am I supposed to compete with that? Of course there is a catch she can’t or won’t hurt anyone with these powers, or so I thought. End of today’s entry.  
January 4, 2014. Today's entry will be short. Today's plan was to create an artificial virus to infect The Techy and take her “Powers” from her. Let’s just say I spilled it on me and now I’m sick the side effect for those without “powers”. I’ll be fine in a day or two. That’s all for now. I need to rest.  
January 5,2014. Today’s plan went better than I planned it would all I got were some new bruises and as far as I can tell no broken bones it’s a new record for me a whole day. The plan was to well I won’t bore you with the details. Everyone has a hero in their life mine just happens to be dr. doofenshmirtz off of phineas and ferb, is that so bad? Well it’s not my place to say. I’m also feeling better the illness was only a 24 hour flu. I think that's all for today.  
January 6, 2014. I’m not really up for something evil today. Besides The Techy looked tired during our last fight I’ll give her a break today. I need a nap anyways. This is harder than I originally thought. It doesn’t matter though I just have to try harder. I wonder how old they are. Do I know them from somewhere? It doesn’t matter, That's all for now.  
January 7, 2014. I have a headache, or more likely a concussion. I was thrown and I hit a brick wall. She seems to get more violent every day, but it seems to take a lot from her to do so, that a plus I guess. The plan failed welp there’s always tomorrow.That’s all for today. I don’t want to talk about the plan.  
January 8, 2014. All I can say today is wow. She has completely lost it. She lashed out in anger to day I wasn’t even doing anything remotely evil today. I don’t know how she found me. I...I’m scared I don’t want to die, not by her hands. Why is this so hard. She probably just needs to blow off some steam, right? That’s all for now.  
January 9, 2014. Welp I messed up big time. I thought that if I made a hero or more so a villain that is stronger than The Techy maybe I could win and help the city for the better. My plan failed miserably they overpowered The Techy sure, but now they went power mad. I got there just in time to get The Techy out of there. I have begun to evacuate the city. How did this all go so wrong so fast.   
January 9, 2014. 12:30 PM. The Techy is awake and punched me in the face, I guess I deserve that. Turns out the Techy is stronger than I originally thought. I’ll probably have a black eye later. Whatever I’m used to the pain by now..besides I deserve nothing but pain after all I have done. I must figure out how to fix this. After that I don’t care what happens to me. I’ll fix this all tomorrow.

January 10, 2014. The city is now in ruins there are very few people left here most have evacuated the city. I can’t say I blame them it all my fault. I made a mistake I intend to fix it alone.The Techy is probably going to try to stop me. This will most likely be my last entry so if anyone finds this… I’m so sorry for all I did. Goodbye world.


	2. Chapter 2

Techy:“You can’t just go full on charging to that thing we have no idea where it came from and your well you, I can’t let you do this alone.” The Techy shouts at me after I told her my plan.  
Lucas:“What!? No your needed here I’m just a pest you help the people who are still in the city I’ll handle Gaster. That’s the end of the discussion.” Oops. did I just say Gaster's name out loud.  
Techy:“No it’s not, your a villain I can’t trust you. You would prob.. Wait how do you know it’s name? What did you do?” The Techy says as she pins me in a corner. I am so screwed.  
Lucas:“ I-I uhh. Well you see I might have made Gaster. Please don’t kill me. I-I-I forgot to account for the fact that you can manipulate code. I’m so sorry.” I’m so nervous that I’m stuttering, have I ever stuttered?  
Techy:“What is wrong with you!? How could you forget something that important!?It’s literally my Power!” Ugh. I am starting to get another headache.  
Lucas:“Umm. Well that is a good question. The plan sounded good in my mind but now that I’m saying it outloud I hear how stupid it was. But that’s not what we need to focus on right now. You need to do your job go help the people of the city. Don’t worry I’m rooting for you.” Oh please let this work. If this fails I will die. Well I’ll die either way so better later rather than sooner right.  
Techy:“But I can’t let you do this alone if they can take me down you won’t stand a chance. I’m helping you no matter what.” Ugh. please stop.  
Lucas:“Please just trust me I have a few tricks up my sleeves. I don’t need your help. Believe me even if I did , I don’t want it. So j-j-just let me handle this okay!” What am I doing I will die if I try to keep up this act.  
Techy:“ Umm Lucas was it, I’m sorry but I can’t leave you here. So I’m so sorry for this.” Wait what!?  
Lucas:“ What do you mean your sorry? Sorry for wha..” She grabbed me by the waist. What is she doing. “Hey what let me go.” uh oh she using her powers to make it so she can teleport. I got to get away.   
Techy:“Stay still this is for your own good. I’m doing my job, just like you said to.Hey no stop!” Okay she is gonna hate me for this but what’s new. I gotta run. I’ll hit her and run good plan.  
“Wap!” Oh my gosh is she bleeding!?   
Lucas:“Like you said I’m a villain. I don’t deserve to be saved. Go help those that are innocent don’t worry about me. I’m practically invisible in the outside world.” Oh please buy that poor excuse.  
Techy:“B-b-but I can’t just not help you!” Is she crying? Come on and teleport already.  
Lucas:“But your right the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Good luck.” “WARP!” Welp that solves one problem The Techy will probably come back I should get out of here now. Hehe and she said everything I make doesn’t work.   
I run from my lair. That’s the first place she will look I need to get to Gaster then I can switch him off. Well at least I hope I can. I know that he wont just let me walk in and switch him off I need a plan and weapons. I’m pretty sure I won’t survive this.  
Lucas:“Okay listen up people who are here you better clear out or I will force you to leave!”This is possibly a bad idea but, it should get Gasters attention.  
James:“Why should we listen to you? You did this to the town so why don’t you leave before you cause more damage.”They have every right to not trust me.  
Lucas:“ Uhh… Well ya see the thing is that thing. Err. Gaster has placed a bounty on me and I am getting out of town as soon as possible.” Please. Pleases. Please work. I need to get close to gaster and this is the best shot I got.  
Mike:“Hmm. A bounty you say, how much is it offering?” Uhh. I didn’t think this far ahead. What's a reasonable bounty uhh? $3000 Yeah that will work I hope.  
Lucas:“ Uhh well I don’t know exactly but it’s something like $12000 I think.” What am I doing!? I am going to die here alone and in the dumbest way possible!  
James:“$12000 hmm? That's a lot of money for a pathetic criminal like you, but that’s not going to stop me from collecting that bounty.” Yes good good it’s working now I just need to focus on the next goal deactivating all the security around Gaster. Easy peasy right? Wait what’s he doing?  
Lucas:“W-wait what? Hey let go of me I’m not gonna be taken that easily bud!” The idiot he doesn’t realize that he is playing right into my hand. Crap he is bigger than he lookedThough I need to be unharmed if I want to have even a snowball's chance at this. “ Uhh according to the bounty he wants me alive and unharmed!”  
Mike:“Hmm, Ok then listen here's what's going to happen you are either (A. going to come with me nice and easy or (B. you get another black eye and some broken bones. Kapich?” Wow I’m honestly insulted by the lack of effort he put into that threat.  
Lucas:“Uhh I choose C. none of the above, bye.” Gotta make it convincing and run away.  
Mike:“That wasn’t a question for you punk.”   
Lucas:“What then who are you talking to?” Oof! Okay that guy is new. Welp I'm screwed.  
Jason:“Well well well looks like we got a little rat. What are you trying to get back to your hole rat?” Now that’s just rude.  
Techy:“Hey! Don’t you know it’s rude to pick on people smaller than you?” Oh please don’t be who I think it is! “Lucas are you okay? Leave him alone I’ll take care of him permanently.”Nooo! Not her anyone but her.  
Mike:“Uhh sorry miss Techy we all thought that thing killed you.” The poor fools. “Uhh we’ll just go now okay?” Yeah you better run.  
Techy:“Lucas?!” Welp I can’t avoid this.   
Lucas:“Ugh down here.” Dang despite his appearance that guy can throw a punch.  
Techy:“Are you hurt? No visible injuries so that's good. Okay now spill it, what's your plan here?” I can’t hide this for long and I could use an Allie.  
Lucas:“Uhh well it’s a really good idea. It uhh consists of well umm punching a code into Gaster to shut him down.” I’m just realizing this is a terrible plan.  
Techy:“That is the single handed dumbest Idea I have ever heard.” The Techy said. Hehe! She is right, it is an awful idea.  
Lucas:“ Hehe! Well I’m the only one with the code and not even Gaster knows it.”   
Techy:“It’s zero, zero, zero, zero isn’t it?”  
Lucas:“Actually I’m smarter than that sort of code, I’m insulted that you would think so little of me. But for you security I won’t be telling you.” But then again this whole thing is my fault.  
Techy:“I’ll help you do this then you are going to jail. So don’t try to run off.” Hehe, wow am I that untrustworthy?  
Lucas:“As you wish Miss Techy.” I’m gonna get slapped for my sass.  
Techy:“Cut the sass Lucas. I’ll come up with a better plan.” Oh boy, I can’t wait to hear this.  
Lucas:“ Okay what so you suggest?” I hope you are better at plans then me.  
Techy:“Okay but you have some explaining to do first.”  
Lucas:“Alright that is fair but maybe we should move somewhere I wont get obliterated.”


End file.
